Cassie Tate
-----------------------END QUOTES----------------------- --> Refresh for another quote Cassie Tate is a new student in The Touchstone of Ra. She's a freshman of the school, and will be moving into Anubis House. In The Touchstone of Ra, she, Erin Blakewood and Dexter Lloyd discovered the mysteries of Anubis House, and became the next generation of Sibuna. She's good friends with Erin Blakewood, and is friends with Dexter Lloyd. View the Cassie Tate Gallery Personality It seems that Cassie's quite a fashionista. When she's moving into the Anubis House, she has a lot of stuff to bring over with her, that mainly consists of clothes. It is possible she is slightly based off of Amber, since she seems interested in clothes and fashion and she even has the same bed Amber had in the beginning.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pc1 Relationships Erin Blakewood (Unknown - present; Best Friends) Cassie and Erin were at the same middle school before moving onto High School. When moving into the Anubis House in The Touchstone of Ra, it seems that they're sharing a room. Also, in the special Anubis Unlocked: The Touchstone of Ra, it shows Cassie and Erin under a table. It's possible that Cassie and Erin are very different, as in it's possible that Erin's strives to be intelligent as you can see in The Touchstone of Ra she's hanging up a poster of The Periodic Table of Elements, and that Cassie is very fashionable as you can see in The Touchstone of Ra, as she brings a lot of clothes with her to the house. (See: Cerin) Dexter Lloyd (Unknown - present; Friends) Cassie and Dexter were at the same middle school before moving onto High School. When Erin says that she might have a crush on Dexter. Cassie says that Dexter eats his own toe gam, and he's disgusting, so it's possible she thinks Erin is too good for Dexter. Jerome Clarke (Season 3 - present; Crush) While on the trip in the museum, Cassie admits to Erin she has a crush on Jerome. She tries to flirt with him but Joy and Patricia walk over to her (and Erin) and tell them to remember they're the seniors. This seems to stop Cassie. Alfie Lewis (Season 3 - present; Possible Crush) Cassie flirts with Alfie. She also pretends that Willow didn't have feelings for Alfie anymore, possibly so she can get Alfie to date her. She says the word "fizzled" to describe their relationship, and Alfie gets upset, which causes him to talk to Willow so she can explain why she's bummed. Eddie Miller (Season 3 - present; Possible Crush) When Cassie sees Sophia with Eddie at the museum, she seems upset that she is already gotten to him, then says, "It looks like the new girl has already beat me to the American." Trivia * She seems to be based off both Amber Millington and Anastacia from Het Huis Anubis en de Vijf van het Magische Zwaard. * Patricia nearly spilled orange juice on her, but KT stopped her. * She flirts with Alfie and Jerome, trying to get a date that's a senior for their prom. *When Cassie sees Sophia with Eddie at the museum, she seems upset that she has already gotten to him. References Category:House of Anubis Category:Students Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Teens Category:Members of Sibuna